Heretofore and currently, various "robots" or placement and/or positioning devices having been used for the mass production of parts or assemblies of parts, or for lifting and placing of heavy or cumbersome objects, or painting or performing other operations on such items in different, yet completely satisfactory, manners. It is desirable to utilize a simplified, compact, and efficient robot joint as one or more of the wrist, elbow and shoulder areas of a material handling apparatus.